Blade (Puppet Master)
Blade is the leader of the puppets and considered the most popular puppet (''as well as the most popular Full Moon character'') among fans, and is the only puppet as well as Pinhead and Jester to appear in all of the Puppet Master movies to date. Appearance He is 1'9", weighs 4 lbs. and bears a gothic-styled appearance. He has a gaunt pale face with seemingly empty black eye sockets and long white hair and wears a black trench coat and wide-brimmed hat. Power Abilities Blade can slice''/cut enemies to shredded pieces, do Razor Foot, flies high in supersonic speed with Mechanical Wing Manifestation and eyes that glows red and has “''bullet eyes” that pop out of his sockets from time to time. Blade has a sharp hook for his left hand and a knife for his right hand. He sometimes has spike–shaped “''bullet eyes''” that pop out of his sockets from time to time. He can also fly after Robert Toulon updated him with long, strong wings he made for him to fly in supersonic speed. Weapons Blade’s weapons are use as hands which is on the right arm only and the other weapons are use as different body parts. *Hook (''On the left only'') *Sword *Bullet–eyes (''which can shoot laser from the tips'') *Monocle (''from Retro–Blade)' *Razor–Sharp Steel Teeth '('''''from Buzzsaw)' *Vintage syringe *Hatchet Axe *Knife–Claw Hand '(from Jack the Reaper and Retro–Blade)' *Cyber–Mechanical Grabber '(from Retro–Blade)' *Dagger Hand '(from Retro–Blade)' *Shotgun '(which is a machine gun in disguise)' *Knife Shoes *Regular Hand '(On the right only)' *Wide Feathered Wings History Blade was created by André Toulon and designed after [[Major Krauss|Gestapo Major '(Sturmbannführer)' Krauss]]. He has the soul of Dr. Hess, a German scientist and medical doctor. He was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, Andre' Toulon '(in "Puppet Master II")' and Dr. Magrew, all three of whom he later turned against. He was used for good under Andre' Toulon, Rick Meyers, Eric Weiss, and Robert Toulon whom he each served loyally. Blade has a sharp hook for his left hand and a knife for his right hand. He sometimes has spike-shaped "''bullet eyes" that pop out of his sockets from time to time. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Robert Toulon gave him a bigger longer hook hand and a knife much bigger than his normal knife. Blade's most common companion is Pinhead in films I-V and Curse of The Puppet Master. Trivia *Although Blade was designed after Major Krauss, A puppet named Mephisto had a face that looked exactly like Blade’s. This might be an error in continuity, a mere coincidence or Blade must’ve been made after Mephisto. *Blade is the only character whose suit does not change from film to film. *According to David Schmoeller (''director of the first film''), Blade puppet was designed after David Schmoeller’s favorite actor Klaus Kinski. *Blade’s vocal effects were done by Bert Rosario. *The Blade Action figure from Full Moon Toys includes a hatchet as an accessory. However Blade never used a hatchet as a weapon in any of the films. The toy has red eyes that light up except for a limited edition version that has pop–out eyes like the movies. *The Final Chapter marked the last time David W. Allen would work on the special effects for the Puppet Master series. Subsequent follow–ups feature a combination of rod and string puppets, save for Curse of the Puppet Master, which relies heavily on stock footage for action sequences. *Blade also appears in Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation. Category:Puppet Master Characters Category:Male Category:Horror Category:Puppet Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Toys Category:Leaders Category:Mute Category:Anti-Villain Category:Film characters Category:Live Action Characters